


A Failed Plan

by Eylle9



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [15]
Category: Marvel, Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Broken Bones, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, FebuWhump2021, Friendship, Gen, Injury, Mentor & Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eylle9/pseuds/Eylle9
Summary: Febuwhump Day #16 Prompt: Broken BonesKamala wanted to feel like her age for one day, she thought she was ready for everything that might fail her plan, but she forgot to take herself in consideration. Kamala Khan would always choose the right thing when the people's lives are in danger.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Kamala Khan, Bruce Banner & Yusuf Khan, Kamala Khan & Nakia Bahadir & Zoe Zimmer & Mike Miller, Kamala Khan & Yusuf Khan, Kamala Khan/Bruno Carrelli
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135274
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	A Failed Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is heavily inspired by Magnificient Ms. Marvel comics. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> On another note, Kamala's family and friends know about Ms. Marvel in this.

It was a good day, at least that was what Kamala thought till she found herself lying in the road with broken bones.

_It was rather inconvenient_

Kamala heard Bruno's voice, shouting, she couldn't understand what was happening around her. The last thing she saw was the worried look on her friends' faces as the darkness took over. 

But let us start from the beginning. 

Kamala woke up early to see the sun rising that day, she wasn't an early riser normally, but she promised her friends to be there on time. It wasn't a promise she usually was able to keep, but this time she was determined. 

That day wasn't a normal occasion, all of her friends, Nakia, Zoe, Mike and Bruno, would be there with her to go to a carnival in New Jersey. 

She made a few snacks for herself and Nakia, it was hard for them to find something to eat at those kinds of events. Everything either had pork in it or was fried in the same oil as pork. Because Kamala wanted that day to be perfect, she was prepared for everything that might upset them. Also, carnival food was expensive. 

She was packing them when her Ammi woke up and came to the kitchen. 

"Good morning beta," she said to her daughter. 

"Good morning Ammi, I was just leaving," Kamala said. 

"Have fun and be careful!" Her mother said behind her as she left the kitchen. 

It was a shiny day to their luck. Kamala saw Bruno was waiting for her when she finally took a step outside of her home. 

“Good morning!” They said to each other at the same time. Kamala and Bruno’s relationship was complicated. They were either so fast or so slow, but since Mike said she wouldn’t be upset if something happened between them, Kamala started to feel better about the relationship. 

The relationship didn't have a name. Were they dating? Neither Kamala nor Bruno had an answer. They kissed, neither regretted it but decided to take it to slow afterwards and decided to keep _the thing_ as they called it without any kissing. It was a weird thing, but both loved each other and the relationship continued. 

Kamala didn’t want to tell anyone about it to anyone, not even her friends knew. Bruno couldn’t understand, but Kamala also didn’t have a reason, it was just a feeling. 

They hugged each other, Bruno knew how much Kamala wanted this day to be a great day, so he would do what he could to make it better. 

They were about to talk, but Nakia came behind them. 

“Hi!” She said. “Zoe and Mike will be waiting for us in the carnival, let’s go.” Nakia started walking when she finished her sentence. They were silent while walking. 

Kamala felt happiness for doing something normal for once. She can’t believe it but even the smell of the fried food felt nice. She took a deep breath to smell it while messaging Zoe and Mike to find out where they were. 

But Nakia found them before she could get an answer. 

“Here you are.” Things were weird between Bruno and Mike; they greeted each other, but the strange feeling was there. Fortunately, Kamala saw the bumper cars and convinced everyone to come with her. 

The five of them ran and climbed into the little cars. Kamala felt her age for a few minutes, it was a relief to not have any big responsibility for a day but of course, the life of a superhero waits for no one, and her day was cut short. It was Hyde, she defeated him before but he was here again. Her biggest support was as always Bruno, he trusted her to make the right choice and she decided to go after him. 

After Kamala left, the police encircled the area. 

“Do you think it was a good idea?” Zoe asked bitterly to Bruno. She was the one who disagreed with Kamala going after villains most strongly in those kind of moments. She saw Kamala getting hurt so badly once. It was really bad, Kamala had to stay at the hospital for days and Zoe had been more worried since then. 

“It’s Kamala’s choice, Zoe,” Nakia answered instead while Bruno was trying to find a way to get out. 

“I know, but I thought we would have this day to ourselves.” 

“But it’s Kamala,” Mike said and hugged her friend to give support. 

Unsurprisingly, Bruno found a way to get to Kamala while the girls were talking. He ran to where he thought Kamala would be. Unlike the others, Bruno knew about Ms. Marvel from the beginning and he had learned a few things, one was how to get next to Kamala quickly. 

Unfortunately, the moment he saw Kamala, she had defeated Hyde but the ruins of a building fell on her legs. 

“Miss Marvel!” Bruno shouted and ran as fast as he could. However, when he reached her, Kamala was already unconscious. He heard Nakia, Zoe, and Mike’s voices; they were running too. 

The best idea Bruno was able to come up with was calling Bruce Banner, so he whipped out his phone and called him. 

“Dr. Banner, it’s Bruno, Kamala’s friend.” He said. 

“Is she okay?” was Bruce’s answer, it was obvious from the kid’s voice that he was worried and Bruce knew he wouldn’t call if there wasn’t something important. 

“She is unconscious, I think her bones might be broken.” 

“Where are you?” 

“We are close to the carnival in New Jersey.” 

“Okay, I’m coming.” In a few minutes, Bruno saw an orange circle opening, it revealed the two doctors, Strange and Banner. 

“Can you carry her?” Bruce asked. Bruno nodded and all of them passed through the circle. 

They were in a familiar hospital room, Bruno laid Kamala onto the bed gently. 

“We talked with the doctors, her identity will be safe. I think you should call her parents. ” Bruce said. 

“You need to leave this room, so I can do what I can,” Stephen said, they all nodded and reluctantly left the room. If looks could kill people, Bruno would have already been killed by Zoe, but he couldn't get himself to care. He was worried for Kamala. He also knew Kamala would have done it with or without his approve. The only way he could help was being the support she needed. 

“I’m going to call her mother,” Nakia told them but when she tried to call her no one answered. It was worrying, Muneeba Khan always answered her phone. Nakia decided to try calling another person. 

“Then I’m calling her father.” 

“Yusuf amca, we are at the hospital, Kamala is unconscious and we think her bones might be broken. I’m sending you our location.” She said on the phone. The relief could be understood from her voice. 

Bruno wasn’t aware of the time when Mr. and Mrs. Khan came with Aamir. 

“How is she?” Aamir asked. 

“We don’t know, we are waiting.” 

“I’m sorry Nakia, Maik was sleeping next to me so I put my phone on silent.” 

“It’s not a problem, I'm just glad nothing bad happened to you. Yusuf amca answered his phone anyway.” 

Bruce and Stephen came out of the room a few seconds later, just in time to hear Aamir’s question, but no one noticed them, because all of Kamala's family and her friends were anxious about her. 

“She is mostly alright," Stephen started to explain. Everyone's eyes turned to the doctor when they heard him speaking. Stephen continued after making sure he drew everyone's attention to him. "Her left leg is broken but it won’t take long for it to be healthy again with her inhuman DNA." 

“Thank you, doctor. Can we see her?” Yusuf asked. Stephen nodded. Bruce decided to leave the room, thinking that it was a moment for her family and friends but Yusuf stopped him. 

“I think she would like to see you too,” Yusuf said, knowing well the mentor-mentee relationship between his daughter and the man in fron of him. Bruce only smiled, but it was a smile that meant many things at once: gratitude, happiness and the amazing feeling one felt after acceptance. It was nit a feeling Bruce was used to, especially after the Hulk. All of them went inside to see the person who worried them. 

“Hi!” Kamala said when she saw everyone in front of her. 

“Are you okay?” Her Ammi asked. 

“I’m alright.” 

“Don’t scare us like that.” Her Abu said. 

“I will try not to.” The girls left the hospital when they realized the time. Aamir and Muneeba left when Yusuf convinced them that it would be only crowded if they stayed, Kamala was okay, but he couldn’t convince Bruno. 

“My grandparents know I’m here. They won’t be worried,” He would say. 

“I’m going to check her for the last time, then you can come in. The hospital will bring you some forms,” Bruce told them. 

Bruce sat down next to her after finishing what he should have done. 

“I thought you said today was _No Fighting Crime Sunday_.” 

“It was, but things didn’t go as planned.” 

“Hmmm, I’m so proud of the hero you became.” Kamala’s face lightened after hearing these words. 

“I know how much you wanted to feel like a normal kid for a day, but you chose to do what's right anyway.” Bruce stood up and went next to the door. 

“I’m going to let your boyfriend and father know they can see you.” 

“He is not my...” Kamala was about to say but Bruce didn’t let her finish. 

“I’m going to take a page from Tony’s book and tell you to grab a glass when the world hands you lemonade.” Kamala laughed. 

“He already said that.” 

“Hmm, then a piece of advice from Dr. Banner’s book which is weirdly not related to science for once.” Kamala laughed even harder. Bruce smiled at her. “Be honest with yourself and him, everything will go as it should.” 

Bruno and Yusuf were sitting down in the seats next to Kamala’s door when Bruce left her room. Bruno stood up as he saw Bruce getting closer. 

“You should go, Bruno. There are a few things I need to talk about with Doctor Banner.” Bruno nodded and left them alone. 

“Please call me Bruce.” 

“Then you should call me Yusuf.” 

“I was so worried when I learned my daughter was Miss Marvel, I was against it in the beginning but then I realized she was helping people in need and I felt proud of her. However, I didn’t relax till you became a part of her life. I saw how much you cared about her, I’m always here for her but I was not enough. I didn’t understand the burdens of being a hero, but you do Bruce and I want to thank you for that. Thank you for being with her when I can’t.” 

“Kamala is unique, I have not met anyone like her before. She chooses to help people even when she decides to have a day with her friends. But this is something she learned from you, Yusuf. I’m just glad I can help her with the struggles she has.” Both men smiled at each other. 

____________________________________ 

While they were talking, Bruno went to Kamala’s room. 

“I hate seeing you in this room,” Bruno complained. 

“I don’t like it here either.” 

“I’m sorry your perfect day was ruined.” 

“Nah, it was still good and I chose this. Also, Bruce told me he was proud of me so that’s a bonus.” Bruno sat in the chair next to Kamala’s bed. 

“I’m glad to hear that. You always do your best to help people and…” Bruno stopped for a second, not sure about saying the part but decided to say it “that is why I love you.” Kamala was going to say something but she saw her Abu and Bruce by the door. 

She had three people who she cared deeply about around her, it might not be the day she planned, but it was still a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> [Crazyinfj’s Tumblr! (aka the amazing beta)](http://crazyinfj.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you want to come and talk me about Kamala, here is my [ Tumblr!](https://tumblr.com/blog/eylle9)
> 
> I added Bruno's last line directly from Magnificient Ms. Marvel #9. 
> 
> Fun Fact: Kamala and Nakia bonded because of their names being different from the ethnic groups they were a part of when they were little. I'm not sure about Kamala but Nakia is named after the nurse that delivered her.


End file.
